Such A Beautiful Disaster
by wildheartastrid
Summary: Bella is new to New York City from Miami, FL. She got a position as the executive assistant to James Volturi. Edward is born and raised in New York from the top elite family. He is the Owner of Masen Finances and owns the building across from where Bella will be working. He exudes sex and power and she wants it. However, can she handle him? Can Edward love and be loved?
1. Introduction - UPDATE

Author's Note: I am an avid reader pursuing a career in communications. I have written short stories and poetry, which I had one published when I was a young girl. I have always thought of plots to write my own fanfiction but will admit to being intimidated. I do want to become a beta and the guidelines requires me to post so here I go. Constructive criticism is always welcome and negative reviews will simply be ignored.

UPDATE: When I first wrote the first chapter it was about 900 words and very choppy. In my defense, I wrote it after a night of no sleep and at 5 AM. I've spent the last few days rewriting some of it and wanted to post an edited version. I know some have already asked me to update soon but I couldn't move on until I was satisfied with this intro. I would like to thank my editor WOLFreaderGYPSY for helping me with this chapter. Love you girl! Hope you guys like it and now I will work on the next chapter.

The main characters do not belong to me.

Today is the beginning of a new chapter in my life. My name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella, I actually prefer it. I was born and raised in Miami, FL. I grew up in probably one of the most amazing cities to be a teenager and young adult in. There are so many adventures and stories to tell from that point in my life. However, my dream had always been to move to New York City after high school graduation. As much as I loved Miami I couldn't wait to get out in to the world. Well let's just say, life doesn't always go according to plans. When I graduated high school I had to stay home and get a full-time job to help my single mother with the house and bills. Yeah, I could've packed my bags and left anyway but I just didn't have the heart to leave mom.

See my parents met in Brazil. My dad Charlie is American, born and raised. He met my mother Renee when he went to Brazil on a 5 year business trip. They met fell in love and had two little girls, myself and Julianna, my older sister. When I was a year old my dad's job was complete and we moved back to the states. My mother spoke very little English and was a stay at home mom. At the age of two my father decided to leave my mother for a married woman and left her to raise two girls in a foreign country where she didn't speak the language or have any family or friends. Though there were tough times and still are, she did the best she could. Now my father lives somewhere in Wilmington but I barely ever see him. One thing I guess I do have to thank him for is my looks. I have his chocolate fine wavy hair with porcelain white skin and dark green eyes. I did inherit my mother's small frame and some curves. Thankfully both my sister and I were blessed by the ass and tits gods. Julianna, however, is the perfect combination of my parents. She has the exotic tan and curves to rival Beyonce with the height of a model.

About three months ago I decided to follow my dreams and finally make my move to NYC. This wasn't a decision I made lightly because even though my mom still has my sister, it's me she always depends on. The plan was to move her to a small studio and for me to try out New York. If all goes as expected then I should be able to move her with me eventually. After months of searching online and quite a few Skype interviews I got a position as the executive administrative assistant to the CFO of New York Finance Investment. All it is, is a fancy tittle for a personal assistant to James Volturi. Besides the pay, what drew me to this position the most was the location. The building is located in the Financial District. It's still in Manhattan, which is where I wanted to be but a bit it's a bit calmer and with amazing views.

I just spent my early morning with a venti cup of passion tea in my hand sitting on a bench in Battery Park doing that. Enjoying the amazing view. Taking in the sunrise and watching people running with their dogs. Breathing in this cold air thinking, life just can't get any better than this. All of this peace and happiness is doing very little to keep my nerves in check. I am a bit nervous for my first day of work today. Just because I hope this job is a keeper for me since I do need it to pay for the closet sized bedroom I am renting a few blocks down. The cost of that room alone was the cost of all of my bills combined when I was helping my mom in Florida. It is a small fortune but the location makes it ideal. Glancing down I realize it's time to get going. I have to arrive at the office early to fill out all of the required paperwork.

As soon as I throw out my cup in the trash I turn and crash in to a sweaty brick wall. Right as my clumsy self is about to fall on my ass the brick wall catches me. "I am so sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you. I really am a klutz." I mumble as I straighten my clothes. To be honest I am a bit grossed out since nothing annoys me more than having someone's sweat all on me. "I really am sorry." I mention again as I look up with, I'm sure, my signature red cheeks but also a flustered face. As soon as I looked at his face I lost my breath. When I saw that jawbone and smirk appear on his face I forgot what time or day it was. I think my heart stopped beating for the longest second of my life.

"Are _you_ alright?" He says while he blatantly looks me up and down. He has no shame to check me out right in front of my face. "I'm still trying to figure that out, Mr.?" I feel like smacking myself. I can't believe that those words just came out of my mouth. I mean I'm no Virgin Mary but I'm usually never this confident with a complete stranger. Especially not a stranger that looks like the kind of man Greek myths were inspired by. He's not so muscular to the point that he is breaking out of his Nike t-shirt but he has the arms of Jax Teller from Sons of Anarchy. He's much taller than my 5'2 self, I would say a good 6'2 with this bronze sex hair. There's no ring on his finger but there is an American Bulldog attached to the leach on his wrist. Even the dog exudes as much power as he does. It's obvious a man like this is not single. That would be impossible!

"I'm Masen, and what's your name beautiful?"

"Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you Masen." He chuckles at my response, so low I don't think he intended for me to hear. There goes that weak in the knees smirk again.

"Trust me, the pleasure's all mine."

I can't contain the smile that I give him. I feel this instant attraction towards him but I'm pretty sure all of the female population around feels the same since they all seem to gravitate to him.

"I run in this park frequently and haven't seen you before." Masen is trying to talk while pulling on the dog's leach. Apparently the dog has had enough of the break.

"Is it that obvious that I'm not from here? Looks like he is excited for his run. Is he yours?" I glance down at my watch again. Where is my fairy godmother when I need her? I wish time could just stand still so that I can enjoy Masen's company some more.

"He's mine. His name is Fucker and he's my running partner. I can tell you have to go so I don't want to hold you up. It was nice meeting you and hope to see you around, Bella." The way that he says my name is almost hypnotic. Never has my name sounded so sexy coming from someone's mouth.

"I do. First day of work and all but it was nice meeting you Masen. Maybe we'll see each other around." With a small smile and wave I walk around him to get on my way. Walking away I feel eyes burning into my back. I look back briefly and catch him staring at my ass as I walk away with his panty dropping smirk. I can't help but feel proud that he is watching me and clearly liking what he sees. If he only knew what was going through my head. When he looks up at me he chuckles and starts running with Fucker.

I think it's safe to say that, was kind of the most awkward conversation I've ever had and the first thing I want to do is call Rosie to help me figure it out. Rosie and I have been best friends since 9th grade. She probably knows all of my deepest darkest secrets. She is just my rock, my PIC (partner in crime). Besides my mother, she is probably the person I miss the most. I'm used to always sharing things and doing things with her and considering we now live in different states it makes it harder. Knowing her though, she is either still sleeping or getting ready for work. I have to settle with sending her a text.

Call me when you get out of work. I think I just met my future husband. HELP! – B

I'm reaching the building mindlessly since I still have Masen in mind. Reaching the receptionist I let her know that it's my first day and I'm supposed to go to human resources to fill out of the paperwork. At the front desk I run in to Angela, who I met when I first came for my interview, and is also James' assistant. Besides my roommates and Masen she is the only person I have spoken to since I moved here.

Once I finished all the paper work I went up to the 29th floor which is where I will be working. Angela was kind enough to take me on a tour of the building. On our floor there are only a few offices. One of those being James' office and right next to his is the office I will share with Angela. Our office has floor to ceiling windows and feels like the size of my mother's house. Angela's side of the office has the view of Battery Park and in the distance the Statue of Liberty. On my side of the office there's the view a building twice the size of the one we are in. It has that copper top with the initial C. The reason why Angela and I are in the same office is because we are both the assistants to James Volturi. She handles his business life and while I will manage his personal life. We will constantly have to coordinate schedules so it only made sense to be work so closely together. It's a good thing we get along so well so far. I started work on a great day because James is on his way back from an emergency meeting with the Los Angeles branch. I was able to spend the day getting familiar with what Angela does and get some training on what will be expected of me. It was honestly the perfect day to get my feet wet.

After my first day of work as I'm walking out of the building I check my cell. I had a missed call from Rosie and even though I have had the work day calm my screaming ovaries I have to call her and figure out my conversation with Masen.

"Hey girl!"

"I have no idea why my love life always excites you so much. How are you?" Rosie has always been so invested my love life. Not in a bad way. It's just that she is the relationship type. The one who can't stand to be alone so is always with someone. While I have no problem being alone. I don't jump from one relationship to another. I normally take my time in between, which is where I'm currently at. So at the mention of there possibly being someone she is just anxious to marry me off.

"Forget me. I'm same old, same old. Tell me about your future husband and my future brother in law! Where did you meet him? What's his name? What does he do?"

"Rosie BREATHE! You're practically screeching in my ear. I literally bumped in to him when I was walking through the park this morning before work. He was running his dog and I wasn't looking. Rosie, this guy actually left me speechless for a minute."

"Awww really? Well what happened?" I can't help but laugh. I can already picture her jumping in her seat or bed just wanting to know all of the details.

"That's the thing, nothing really. I apologized and we just introduced ourselves and just went about our day. I mean the attraction was there. I caught him checking me out a couple of times. I know I didn't imagine that." I can't believe I'm talking about this while walking the streets of New York. Everyone is walking in a hurry and not paying attention to me but I'm not used to people not being all up in your business even if they are strangers. "Did you get his name?"

"Yeah the one thing I did get. I got his name and his dog's. He has the cutest American Bulldog and his name is Fucker!" Okay, I said that a little louder than I intended. Now I have people's attention. "And I said that too loud. Anyway, his name is Masen."

"Yeah I heard you. You started to sound – WAIT! What did you say his name is?"

"Masen, why?" The way she said that made me feel like I wasn't going to like where this was going.

"OH MY GOSH!"

Okay, what just happened?

Again constructive criticism is welcome. This is a mix of my real life along with some fiction so I kind of have an idea as to where I'm taking this but I'll pretty much go with whatever inspiration I get. Thanks for reading and hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: None of the main characters are mine.

I would like to start by thanking every single person who has reviewed and even those who just stopped to read and give me a chance. Like I said before it is the first time I have dared to write and it is something so personal and liberating at the same time. The feedback is the inspiration I need to keep going so thanks for that. I do have two jobs and a family so I don't know how often I will get to update but I am aiming for at least once a week.

Happy reading! A

When I used to walk my dog at night I always stopped to look at the moon. For some reason it has always brought me comfort and peace. Anytime I need to get away from all the noise I just sit and look up at it. Tonight, as I'm lying on my rooftop under the bright and full moon, all I feel is lonely. I'm not scared of being alone, I normally love my space and independence. But in this beautiful city full of life, lights, and noise I feel like I'm drowning. The noise reminds me that everyone in this huge city is rushing to get somewhere. Whether it's happy hour with coworkers and friends or home to eat dinner with the family. Everyone has someone and I have no one. Back in Miami Rosie was my someone. With her at my side I never felt alone. She is like the Meredith to my Christina, my person, and speaking with her today made me feel homesick. We spoke for almost an hour about my first day of work and my run in with Masen. Rosie works for a communications company in Miami and is a newbie so she has to do all of the dirty work. One of her duties is to summarize articles for publication announcements. Coincidentally one of the articles she had to do last week was about the Cullen Corporation which is owned by none other than Edward Masen Cullen.

"Do you realize who you ran over?" Her screams are making me doubt myself.

"Stop screaming. I didn't run him over I just bumped in to him. There's a difference. And am I supposed to know who he is? He didn't look or sound familiar."

"Bella, you really need to start reading the gossip sites more. I did a thing for him at work last week. He is like New York royalty or something. He just took over the family business and it's a big deal to people because he is only thirty, I think. He's always coming up in the gossip sites with Fucker or women." This I had no idea about. How am I supposed to keep up with my own life and that of every celebrity out there? I didn't know what to even say or think.

"You totally just killed my hopes. I knew it was too good to be true. The guy just had to be some kind of celebrity. Now I hope I never run in to him again, that would be embarrassing. Oh my God, what if there was paparazzi there and they have a picture of me. Oh jeez!"

"You're rambling again. If they took a picture of you you'll be the new celebrity in town. That's so exciting. Are you going back to the park tomorrow?" How is it that all of a sudden she is so calm about this? Just a minute ago she sounded like a screeching teenager.

"You're calmness scares me. I have no idea if I'm going back. I'll probably sit at a different part of the park if I do go just in case."

"Bella consider yourself lucky. Do you know how many of us would love to just bump in to Edward Cullen? At least you get to say that you have. Don't stress it. You're in a new town with so many people to meet and this is just the beginning."

"This is why I miss you so much Rosie. You always know what to say." Let the homesickness begin.

"I know, I miss you too and don't worry I'm still looking for a job there. I'll make it happen. I have to let you go though I have to start my dinner. Love you."

"Yeah, I know. Love you, bye."

When I got home my roommate Alice was not home but she did leave a note on the fridge that she went out to happy hour. I know I only moved in a couple of days ago but I feel like a complete stranger here. Looking around the apartment it is beautiful. It has a modern but homey vibe. As soon as you walk in the entryway there is a hallway that leads to the living room. The walls are a very light greyish blue. The entertainment center is dark brown with a huge flat screen TV in the center. There's a few pictures of Alice around and a bookshelf full of fashion books. The coffee table is wooden and the side tables are of glass or mirror. Nothing matches but it all goes perfectly together. The kitchen is right across the living room, connected through a bar. All of the kitchen appliances are white while the pots, pans, plates and cups are a light blue. When I move out on my own I'll probably ask Alice to decorate my new place because she has a great eye for it. Alice has the master room which is on the right side of the apartment and mine is on the left. My bathroom has two doors, one leading to my room and the other to the living room. I do hate having to share my bathroom with anyone and everyone that comes to our apartment but I know beggars can't be choosers. There's nothing special about it. It is a new bathroom with a glass shower door. It is very small but perfect for me. Then there's my bedroom. Compared to my room in Miami this is probably the size of my closet but considering how small people usually say the rooms here are, it is spacious. I only have a bed with no frame against the wall opposite from the door. In the corner by the window I have a five drawer chest with my TV on top. My vanity which doubles as my desk is next to my chest and across from my bed. The closet isn't big but that works for me since I really don't have a lot of clothes and don't shop much either. My window is as big as the ones in the living room and has a view of the surrounding buildings. At night I love seeing of the lights so I don't think I'll ever put any draping's.

I'm now looking over the city and at all of the buildings around. And I have to admit that as alone as I feel I can't help but also feel proud of myself. Regardless of how this job ends up or if I even survive in New York, at least I get to live it and try.

See what I mean? It's the moon. It took a little longer to work its magic but I'm back to smiling and back to my peace.

I have been looking forward to this day all week. It's the last day of the work week and the end of an exhausting first week of work. When James came back to work on Tuesday it was like a hurricane took over the office. I am still in the water about James. I honestly don't know what to think of him. My current diagnosis is that he is just bi-polar. His first day back he yelled at me for his coffee being too hot, for not coming in to his office fast enough, talking too low, talking too fast, etc. There wasn't anything good that came out of his mouth and I felt like I did everything wrong. I got home that night and cried into my pillow. I'm not talking about silent tears that roll down your cheek. No. This was the screaming, red face, snot coming down your nose kind of downpour. I had to cry into my pillow because for once Alice was home and I couldn't let her hear me. I couldn't call Rosie with this either because I felt like a complete failure. It was as if all of my dreams came crashing down on me. I went to sleep that night clutching my pillow and completely certain that the next morning my ID badge would be denied, in front of everyone, and then I would get told that I had been fired.

Well it's safe to say that was not the case. Angela and I walked in at the same time and were the first ones in our floor except James. I was going through the motions of the morning until James called me in his office. Building my courage, preparing myself for more yelling and what would ultimately be my head on the chopping block. But when I handed him his coffee he smiled and thanked me. He asked me to have a seat and go over his weekly schedule. Thankfully my shock wore off right away because he began to ask me friendly questions like "how do you like working here so far", "has Angela been helpful". My answers were quick and to the point with a simple "Great" or "Fine, thank you." He then told me that I will be receiving several invitations via email and mail to upcoming functions and to make sure I coordinate with Angela, which I already knew to do. Apparently I started working here at the perfect time because it's his busiest event season. The rest of the work day and week went the same. As if Tuesday never happened but honestly, that was fine by me. I always keep my guard up in case he decides to blow up again. I'm practically walking on eggshells but I'm beginning to think he is a bit unpredictable.

One of the best things to have happened this week was meeting Ellen. Ellen works on the same floor as me but she is the executive assistant to the marketing director. She has been with the company about a year and her office is right next to mine. She's lucky because she has her own office so we spent our lunch there today. We just met two days ago and it's as if we are long lost friends who recently found each other again. I think the right thing to call her is my kindred spirit. One of the things we have in common is that we are both from mixed nationalities. Her mother is from Thailand and her dad is German American. To me, she is one of the prettiest woman I have met and not just physically but she is a beautiful person. She is a year older than me at 29 and it turns out that she is also from Florida. She's actually from some town about 2 hours from Miami. I've never heard of it but I think it's a place with a population of like 3,000. I've told her some stories about Rosie and I growing up in Miami and she's told me about her experiences in her first year of living here. We've only been able to spend our hour lunches together so we haven't really been able to talk much. We did make plans to go to happy hour tonight. I'll be honest and say I felt like Christmas was coming. She was my first official friend in New York and was taking me to my first happy hour in this city. I'm literally sitting at the edge of my chair waiting for the clock to hit five. Just a few seconds and… I'M FREE!

Right now I'm feeling like I'm on top of the world. My first official work week was a success and the weather is amazing so I decided to take the long way home. Normally it takes me about a 20 minute walk but I'm going through Battery Park to enjoy the cold. It's October and the weather is not freezing yet but it is pretty nippy. In Miami we don't get many cold fronts but when we did, those were my favorite days of the year. Here I get to experience that every day and ever since Monday I make my tea and head to the park in the mornings. I sit at a different bench each time and fall deeper in love with this place. I don't go with the intention of running in to Masen and Fucker. I haven't seen them since that day and I honestly think that's best. That day was just my luck and I want to leave it at that. I have no business with Masen and I don't really want to know anything about him.

When I get home Alice isn't home. I'm not surprised though since its Friday night. She's probably already at a happy hour with her own friends. Looking at my watch I see that it's already six o'clock and Ellen is going to come around 7:30 P.M. to pregame. I'm not the giddy type like Rosie but I feel like squealing of excitement which also makes me feel like a complete loser who has never been out in her life. First thing I do is turn on my iHeartRadio app to Nash FM station. It's a station in NY that I have been listening to since Miami. It plays all of the current country songs and there's no better way for me to get all pumped up. My hair and nails are already done from work so all I really need to do is pick a Friday night worthy outfit and shower. I decide to wear my tight fitted white ankle jeans, navy blue blouse, black booties and a black coat. I also decide to take off my contacts and wear my glasses. My glasses always give me a sexy librarian confidence. I then take a good shower. I scrub the nasty week away and shave my body. When I get out of the shower Alice also walks in to the apartment at the same time. "Hi Alice, how are you?"

"Hey Bella, I'm so happy its Friday! I didn't know you liked country music?" She is practically jumping in place.

"I know it must be weird since I come from Miami but I actually love country music. I mean I like all music but this is my absolute favorite. I'm sorry it's so loud I thought you were out for the night so I just had it on while I get ready. I'll put it down now." Though it's the last thing I want to do since they are playing one of my jams from Sam Hunt.

"Are you kidding? Put it up. I love this song. Girl I love country music too! I had no idea but we can totally go to concerts together and bars and shit." Can my day get any better? Alice and I are finally acting like roommates and bonding. I'm actually starting to like her too.

"We must definitely plan that. I actually have to start getting ready since it's my first night out in this town and my coworker Ellen is coming over to pregame in a bit."

"This night should be epic for you then. Where are you girls going?"

"I honestly don't know. We could go to a corner bar for all I care I just want to go out and have a good time with great company and drink to my first week here."

"Well my friend recently opened up a lounge in East Village. It's the only bar in that area that plays some country music so it'll be fun. Do you want to come? There's a list but I can get you guys on it." I would love to go to the lounge that Alice mentioned. Not only is it in East Village which I have read wonderful things about, we wouldn't have to make a line, and I would be able to listen to the music I like at the same time. But since I made plans with Ellen first I just want to make sure it's something she would want to do too.

"That actually sounds like fun. Let me text Ellen and see what she says."

"Do they have a cover charge? Oh wait, Ellen says that she would love to go there. Apparently she knew about this place but hasn't had a chance to go to yet. Yay! I'm even more excited now."

"There is a cover charge but we don't have to pay. Let me text my friend Jasper and start getting ready."

"Okie dokie. I have to do the same since El will be here soon. I'm going to serve myself some lemonade and vodka in the meantime do you want?"

"Sure. That sounds delicious."

When I was in high school my mom considered me an alcoholic because of how much I used to drink. Like I said before, I have some very interesting stories about growing up in Miami. Anyway, after high school I stopped drinking for quite a few years which made me lose any tolerance I had for liquor. Now I only drink a glass of wine every now and then and when I go out I drink vodka and lemonade. It's not too strong but not too fruity either. After handing Alice her drink we head to our own rooms to finish getting ready. As soon as I finish putting on my makeup the ringer buzzes with the doorman asking if we want to let El in. We are both wearing something similar except she is wearing knee high boots and dark blue jeans with a black blouse. She greets me with a bottle of Moscato in her hand. Alice walks out as I take her coat and just as I am about to introduce them –

"Hey El!"

"Alice! I didn't know Bella was your roommate? How funny." Wait, what is going on here?

"Um, so you guys know each other already?"

"Yeah. What a small world. Alice and I go to the same bars so we always run in to each other there." Alice and Ellen are laughing.

"That's perfect. No awkward introductions needed then." We all laugh as I pass out the glasses of Moscato.

We drink our glasses and apply our lipstick. Then we spend a good thirty minutes taking selfies before walking out to hail a cab. In the cab Alice explains that we are meeting her cousin Tanya who is already at the lounge. She also tells us that her friend who owns the bar is a close family friend so we don't have to pay for drinks or anything. We pull up to the lounge a good 15 minutes later. There is a line to the end of the block and I am feeling these huge butterflies in my stomach that also makes me feel like I have to use the restroom. Alice walks us straight to the front of the line and this huge guy hugs Alice as soon as he sees her. Alice is a tiny thing with a mini dress on and he just picked her up like a sack of potatoes. It was one of the funniest things I've seen by far.

"Are these your girls?"

"Yeah, this is my roommate Bella and our friend El. I think you've seen her around? Girls this is my friend Emmett."

"Oh yeah, you do look familiar. Nice to meet you welcome and enjoy. I'll meet up with you ladies later."

He opens up the rope and lets us in. As soon as I walk in to Black Boots I take it all in. I was expecting a small little bar but it is actually a huge two story lounge. While I look around the place although it's a country lounge it is very upscale. Everyone is dressed to the nine's. There's a huge beautiful chandelier in the middle of the room that can be seen from both floors since they are open floors. I am loving every single moment of this night so far. Alice leads us to the VIP section where they let us right through. As soon as we go through I pull on both of them so that they can turn to me.

"Ladies I am having the night of my life and the night has just started. I predict a great time ahead but wanted to thank you now for making this night one that I already will always remember. And now, TO THE BAR!" We all laugh and come in to a group hug.

"Alright let's go."

While we're waiting at the bar for our drinks I feel someone tap my shoulder and clear their throat very close to my ear.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't own any of the major characters, Stephanie does.

I would like to thank all of you for all of your support. I am writing when I can and will post as often as I could. I did say before that I would update once a week and although I would love that I want to make sure I write quality work. Incorporating real life to my writing it might take me longer but know that I am still writing. I've already started on the next chapter so I will aim for end of this week or beginning of next week.

A big thank you to WOLFreaderGYPSY for editing. Love you girly!

When I turn around I meet the most captivating green eyes. Those are the same eyes that hypnotized me on Monday. It's Masen. "Hi Bella." My mouth opens and closes a couple of times but nothing comes out. I had already set my mind on never seeing him again, much less speak with him.

"You know, when you ran in to me at the park I considered myself the luckiest man in the world. Then I see you here from across the room and I couldn't help myself." He's dangerous, plain and simple. The way he's looking at me, it's almost as if he is searching for something.

"Hi Masen. What a small world." I have this internal battle going on. My wall is attempting to come up and that's when my defense mechanism kicks in, hence the sarcasm. Yet at the same time, I can't help the butterflies I feel and the smile that graces my face when I am near him.

"This is actually my friend's place. I had to come in and check it out and see how things are running and just when we walk out of his office there you are. Are you enjoying yourself? Who are you here with?" Is this his subtle way of asking me if I'm single? Never mind, I don't even want to stand here and scrutinize the meaning of is words. The last thing I want to do is what all women are guilty of, which is over thinking things.

"No. I'm here with my roommate Alice and my coworker Ellen." At this point the girls are standing there and staring at Masen like a God. I think they might even go as far as kissing the ground he walks on. Real classy, ladies.

"Ladies this is Masen. Masen this is Alice and Ellen." The girls mumble their hellos and Masen responds with a nod. Not just any nod because that would be too noble. He has to do it with a sexy smirk on his face.

"Well I've got to go but it was nice running in to you again." I feel Alice grabbing on to my arm trying to pull me towards her.

"Wait, you're leaving already? I just saw you walk in."

"Yeah but we're –"

"Hey, Edward!" Some big guy comes over and pulls him to the side while whispering in his ear.

Taking advantage of the fact that he's distracted by the guy, it's the perfect time for me to get away unnoticed. I pull Alice and Ellen the opposite direction. I wanted to put as much distance between myself and Masen and I don't stop until we reach the stairs to go back down.

"Bella wait, STOP. Do you have any idea who that was? Why are we running away?"

"It doesn't matter who he is Al. Let's just go downstairs and dance a little, drink, and have a good time."

"Tomorrow you have some explaining to do. Come on, I love this song." Thank God for Ellen and Luke Bryan. I give her a small smile and we head off.

I'm sitting on a bar stool by the outside of the dance floor. Ellen and Alice went to find Tanya and I'm saving our seats. In the middle of the lounge is the dance floor which you can see from upstairs since the lounge has an open layout. Have you ever seen line dance look sexy and classy at the same time? Well that's how it is here and to me there is nothing sexier than a man who knows how to line dance with swag. I don't want to be dancing with a Channing Tatum because that would be embarrassing for him but just someone who's got some smooth moves.

I'm looking around the place just enjoying the atmosphere and people watching when I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Feeling eyes on me I continue looking around and when I don't see anyone I glance up. My breath catches when I find Masen staring me down. He's up on the second floor in the VIP section we were in before. Masen doesn't blend in, he stands above the others. Watching me so intently, almost as if he is studying me. To be honest with you, I don't understand why. If he is some kind of New York royalty why is he in a place like this and why is he looking at me. Not that this place is a hole in the wall but I would just expect him at some kind of formal. I do have to admit, from a distance I allow myself the pleasure of admiring him.

Masen is dressed in black dress pants with a blue button up shirt. I don't know what blue it is but it's the perfect shade to bring out his gorgeous eyes. His tall stance and powerful demeanor is intimidating but so damn sexy. I wonder what it would be like run my hands up his chest in to his hair. Rub his head while he encircles my waist with his strong arms. Looking at him up and down I come to the conclusion that he is what Adonis would be like. He is the man that Greek mythology is based on and that's exactly the reason I want to make sure I stay far away.

"Bella look, this is my friend Tanya. Sorry we took so long. This place is pretty packed tonight." Alice interrupted my train of thought and my line of vision. A very welcome interruption I might add.

"Nice to meet you. Thanks for letting El and I crash your night out with Alice."

"Oh don't worry about it. My cousin and his friends love it when beautiful ladies are at his place. He has to finish up some business in the office but he should be out soon and I'll introduce you guys." How is it that these people are so nice? I have yet to come across those mean New Yorkers everyone warned me about.

"Sounds good. Should we order another round while we wait for him?"

"I'll go order them you ladies stay here." Alice runs off to the bar on the side of our table.

I peak a glance upstairs where Masen was standing and he's gone. I let out a deep breath I didn't even know I was holding. Shaking it off I smile at Ellen and Tanya as they talk about some kind of country music festival that's coming up. Now I wish I had heard the beginning of the conversation.

"Look who decided to join us. Jasper this is my roommate Bella and her coworker Ellen. This is Tanya's cousin Jasper. He is the owner of this fine establishment we love." Alice introduces us as she passes out our drinks.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Jasper and congratulations on the opening of this place."

"Thanks Bella and it's nice to meet you as well. Glad to hear you're enjoying yourself. I expect to be seeing more of you now. And nice to meet you as well Ellen."

Jasper moves to the other side of the table and stands next to Alice. He says something to her in her ear and she gives him the most soulfully bright smile. There has to be something going on between those two.

"My business partner was here a little bit ago but had to leave. I was going to introduce him to you guys but it'll have to be next time."

"You guys did an amazing job here. I don't have much else to compare it to but you should see the country lounge we have in Miami. I wish it was like this."

"Thank you Bella. Would you ladies like another round?"

"Hey Jasper!" Emmett is one loud and huge man. I think everyone around us turned to look at him when he approached our table.

"Hey. I was just going to get them another round at the bar. Want to come?"

"Sure I'm already done for the night."

Jasper and Emmett went to get us yet another round. At this rate I don't think I'll even remember tonight.

Why is there a bright laser beam light being directed at me? And why do I feel like I just got run over by a freight train? Opening my eyes I'm facing my window. The window which I normally love looking out of is trying to kill me now. Today of all days it decides to be the sunniest day since I got here. Yeah, I think it's safe to say that I am hating life right now.

After what feels like an hour battle on whether to get up or not I decide to brush my teeth and search for some kind of magic pill to make my migraine go away. As I'm brushing my teeth I look at myself in the mirror and I scared myself, had to do a double take. I have my eyeliner and mascara running underneath my eyes so I look like I got punched by Mike Tyson on both. My pink lipstick is smeared to the side of my cheek. "What in the world happened last night?" I voice that out loud with my eyes closed. I just couldn't look anymore.

"I think you had a little too much to drink." What the fuck.

"Oh God, kill me now please." I inhale a sharp breath and very slowly look up from the sink to the person behind me. The door that leads to the living room is open and standing in the doorway is Emmett and Jasper. They both have the biggest smiles on their face and somehow look so fresh and clean.

Could this be any more embarrassing? This is an ultimate fail moment. The one that you want to pretend never happened. If I could turn back time, I would just stay on my cozy bed with the sun beaming at my face. I'd much rather that.

"Actually Bella it can be worse. You're lucky it's just us." Jasper smiles at me while Emmett starts laughing. It's a full on belly laugh with tears in his eyes.

"I didn't know I said that out loud. What are you guys even doing here at this time?" I ask Jasper as Emmett starts walking away to the kitchen.

"We're meeting with Alice. She's taking us to her studio to show us some designs for the bar. She's still getting ready, she said something about rushing perfection or something. Are you coming with us?"

"Isn't it too early to be discussing business? I can barely function."

"Bella it's already noon. Come on, let's go. We can use another woman's opinion. We'll grab lunch up in Central Park." And that's all he had to say.

"You had me at lunch and Central Park. Give me just a few minutes to get ready." He nods and closes the door.

I run back to my room to pick something to wear. Judging by Jasper and Emmett's scarf it's safe to say it's still cold outside. So I decide to wear my skinny jeans, knee high flat boots a tank top and scarf. I figured my coat will keep me warm outdoors and I can take it off when I'm inside.

For me, the hardest part is always trying to find something to wear so once I have that figured out I jump in the shower to wash the night away. I'm the type that's in and out of the shower in 15 minutes so before you know it I'm walking out to the kitchen for a cup of hot chocolate.

"Damn Bella that was fast. I would ask if you showered but you smell like a girl again and your face is normal. You don't look all beat up like before." Jasper and Alice take turns in slapping Emmett across the head.

"Emmett, because it's coming out of your mouth I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or if I should be completely offended." I smile at him while he's rubbing the back of his head.

"You guys suck! And I wasn't being mean it was a compliment. Now let's go before I get hit again."

"Wait, is there time for me to fix myself some hot chocolate?"

"We have to go since my business partner is meeting us there and he will probably be there soon." Jasper looked at his watch.

"Bells they have a Starbucks at the corner of my studio. When we get there you can go straight there and meet us inside so that his partner isn't waiting long."

"That works for me. What's up with your business partner anyway Jasper? You almost sound like you're scared of him." We're walking towards the elevator to meet up with Emmett who had walked away earlier. He probably heard the last bit of the conversation.

"He's definitely scared of him." He laughs at Jasper.

"Okay, I am not scared of him at all. I respect him when it comes to business. He knows more than anyone what he's doing so I trust him. He's a close family friend so we're pretty close but I know not to mess around when its business related."

It took about 20 minutes to get to there in a cab. And as soon as we got out Alice told me that she is on the 6th floor studio number 1. While Jasper was paying I told them I would meet them in a few but I needed something hot. Since they didn't want anything I power walked to the Starbucks. There was a long line since its cold out. Thankfully the baristas are quick but a little on the rude side.

That is one thing I miss about Miami. Don't think that we have any southern hospitality but when it comes to places like Starbucks a hello and thank you goes a long way. Here it's almost as if you are speaking to the wall.

When I get back to Alice's studio I notice that there's a beautiful black Audi parked out front. I can't help but take a second to admire it as I walk by. I bet you anything the owner is an old guy who resembles Donald Trump.

Once I open the door to Alice's studio I see Emmett standing by a table next to the door. He's eating some crackers or something.

"Hey Emmett, there's a really nice black Audi parked right outside. You want to come see it? I bet you someone that looks like Donald Trump owns it." He just busts out laughing as he was chewing on the crackers so he spits it out. A piece lands on my cheek.

"Seriously? What the fuck! That's so gross and I just showered."

"What happened Bella?" Alice and Jasper start walking down the stairs towards us.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"It's on the right." I just walk right in leaving Emmett laughing and choking like a lunatic.

"Emmett is gross. I was telling him about some car parked outside and he just starts laughing. Then he spits a piece of chewed up cracker on my cheek. That's so fucking disgusting. Ugh!" I explain to Jasper and Alice while wiping my cheek furiously.

"Um Bella, this is my business partner. Edward, this is Bella. She's Alice's new roommate." I look up from inspecting my shirt as I was walking out of the bathroom.

"Oh, um hi. Masen?" I don't think I have ever been this embarrassed and confused in my life. And why is this guy popping up everywhere. I went almost an entire week without seeing him and now its two days in a row.

I don't know if this is karma or what but what are the odds that Masen or Edward, whatever his name is, is Jasper's partner. And why didn't Alice tell me that last night when I introduced them. I mean she's my roommate. She definitely has a lot of explaining to do. Can this day get any worse for me?

"What a small world. Bella already knows Edward. She introduced me to him at the bar last night." Alice mentions to Jasper. I think she was trying to help me out.

"Hi Bella." He smirks again and I can't but admire his chiseled jaw.

"I don't know Edward, just ran in to him at a park a few days ago. Did you guys finish with the designs Alice?"

"Yeah we were just walking back downstairs and trying to figure out where to go for lunch. Edward's joining us too."

"Great." That was a sarcastic response for sure. Nobody else caught on except for Alice who is pleading forgiveness with her eyes as I walk by her. The guys start heading out and Alice and I stay behind to lock up.

"What the hell Alice?" I whisper to her as we walk behind the guys towards the door.

"Bella you didn't even give me a chance to say anything before we ran away after you introduced us last night. I don't even think he looked at me when you introduced us because he couldn't keep his eyes off of you."

"Really Alice? You had all night to say something instead of me being bombarded right now. Had I known I would've stayed home." We're walking towards the elevator now.

"Let's just go to lunch and we'll talk when we get home. Just don't be awkward act natural."

I decide to just shake it off. I don't want to make this any more uncomfortable than it has to be and besides since we are in a group I don't have to be close to him or talk to him much. When we get in to the elevator I decide to text Rosie.

"So guys did you decide where we're having lunch? Bella really hasn't explored much of the city."

I hear Alice and the guys talking about lunch and I'm not trying to be rude but just tuning them out. I'm on my phone and decide to look through my pictures. Apparently last night we took a bunch of pictures with Emmett and Jasper. I decide to send Rosie one of the group pictures so that she can put names with faces.

_Who is the big guy that's carrying you?_

_That big bear is Emmett. I just met him last night but he's pretty cool._

_I'm in love._

I literally lough out loud causing everyone to look at me as we're walking out of the building. I decide to put my phone down now that we're out.

"Hey Bella, is this the car you wanted me to see?" Emmett is standing next to the bat mobile.

"Yeah. Isn't it gorgeous? I'm going to own one of these someday."

"Would you like to go for a ride in it?" I break my neck to look at Edward who is standing a little too close for comfort.

"This is your car isn't it? That's why Emmett was cracking up when I told him about it, right?" And Emmett is at it again. I think I saw a tear roll down his cheek.

This is so embarrassing. Of all things that can happen and has already happened the cherry on top is me drooling over Masen's car in front of him and everyone else. Why couldn't the owner be Donald Trump? Well that's because in a perfect world that's who would own it. But I swear the world is working against me.

"Bella ignore Emmett. He's a bit immature sometimes. Yes, this is my car. We're going to have lunch at The Loeb's. It's a really nice place for lunch in Central Park. I figured you might enjoy it and if you want you can ride with me."

I glance at Emmett who is trying to keep himself together and Alice is pleading with her eyes for me to go. I look around the streets for any of the paparazzi people out there and since I don't see any I decide to just take a chance. Masen is being nice so why not.

"Sure, I've never been to Central Park. I'm actually pretty excited. How's everyone getting there?"

Everyone else ends up taking a taxi and we'll all meet up there. As I get inside Masen's car I can't help but feel butterflies in my stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I do apologize for the long delay in posting this chapter. I've actually had a health scare for the past few weeks that left me stressed beyond words. I will post about it on my blog so please check it out. It has to do with women issues. But thanks to all of my family and friends and doctors I am almost 100%.

Anyway, I am getting a little more confident with the more I write and I actually have somewhat of a vision as to where I want to take this story so I am pretty excited. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. Also, thanks to WOLFreaderGYPSY for taking time to edit. Your constant positivity is what pushes me.

A very special thanks to JennaRay. This woman is my inspiration and her words of wisdom are forever ingrained in me. I really appreciate the love letter you sent me on The Lemonade Stand. It was the most wonderful surprise! I'm still smiling today.

Now, on with the story…

"So now that I have you all alone can you tell me why you've been running away from me?" I stop tapping my feet and look at Masen. Of all the things I would expect him to say, that wasn't it.

"Uhm."

"Did I somehow disrespect you or was I rude to you?" Can this get any worse? I can't even put in to words how I'm feeling right now.

"I honestly didn't think I would ever see you again. My friend told me who you are and I'm not cool with the whole paparazzi thing so I thought it best to just stay away." It feels good having said that without stumbling on my words. He has a way of getting under my skin and although it kind of irritates me it also excites me. With Masen not being his usual smug self and the fact that we're alone keeps my anxiety at bay. I'm oddly comfortable and relaxed.

"Bella, who exactly told you about me?"

"My best friend. But that doesn't really matter. I don't want to come up in those gossip sites like another one of your many girlfriends or worse." He turns over and looks at me with a serious expression on his face then starts laughing hysterically.

"Did I say something funny? I must've missed my own joke." I'm glaring at him as his laugh dies down wishing he'd choke on it just a little bit for laughing at me.

"As much as they talk about me in those websites about being arrogant, you're being a bit cocky yourself right now, don't you think? I mean why would you assume that I want to date you just because I spoke to you? I could simply be trying to be your friend. Besides, you seem like a pretty smart girl. You should know that half of what is said in the tabloids is lies and for publicity."

And I was officially left speechless. I normally always have at least a witty come back for everything but I had nothing.

"You know the paparazzi doesn't follow me around like they do a celebrity. Yeah, I get my pictures taken at events but my life is as casual as can be. I can't change what I do or how I'm perceived. However, you are pretty quick to judge me without even knowing me."

It takes me a minute or two to take everything he just said in. Everything he said is true. I mean just because he's rich and spoke to me doesn't mean he was trying to get in my pants. I feel so embarrassed. I'm sure my face and neck are as red as a tomato.

"I'm so sorry and you're absolutely right. My friend just told me you were some kind of New York royalty who is dating all of these women and that the paparazzi is always following you. That kind of scared me. I've never been too comfortable having people all up in my personal life. But you're right, I judged you based on something I heard. Can we just start over?" I'm replaying our conversations and honestly I probably wouldn't talk to me if I were him.

"You have yourself a deal. Under the condition that you owe me a dinner. Now pay attention and look around. You're not only in one of the most amazing cities in the world but you're traveling in style. I don't just let anyone ride in my baby." He did have a smirk on his face that made his chiseled jaw stand out. He has by far the sexiest jaw I've ever seen.

"As long as I get to ride this, I'm available for dinner whenever you want." Way to not sound too desperate.

"Hmm. I don't object to you riding this. I just need to make sure you can handle it first."

"Ugh Masen. You just had to go there." When I looked over he was chuckling and I couldn't help but join in. His laugh was so carefree and so rare. He clearly doesn't laugh enough.

"Anyway, now that we've cleared the air. Why did you tell me your name is Masen when it's Edward?"

"When we met I could tell you had no idea who I am. I wanted to keep it that way. You might think being who I am that meeting people is easy. And it is, but what's hard is meeting genuine people."

"Okay, as far as explanations go that's pretty good. I prefer calling you Masen anyway." He smiles and glances my way. The tension that was always around us is slowly being lifted.

The rest of the drive went smoothly. It took us over half an hour to get to the restaurant but it was the best car ride of my life. Masen took the time to point out things and give me a little bit of the history. Thanks to him, I fell in love with this city even more.

Lunch was at the most beautiful place. There were people everywhere and doing all kinds of activities around. Some flying a kite, or having a picnic, others just reading. I could just picture myself doing all of these things on my time off and it all cements my decision to move here.

We kept our conversation light at the table. Emmett and Jasper were so intrigued about Miami and kept asking me questions about my life there. Everyone at this table is born and raised in New York and has never been to South Florida. They mentioned making plans to vacation there when it starts snowing. If they only knew I have no plans to go back any time soon.

I was getting to know these people and consider myself grateful that they have taken me in. While Emmett was explaining how he became friends with Jasper and Masen in high school Rosie sent me a text that she would be coming to New York in two weeks. She also asked me to make sure to introduce her to Emmett. I couldn't contain the smile on my face so Emmett looked over to my phone.

"Who is that and how do they know me? What did you tell them about me Bells?" He was speaking a mile a minute while trying to grab my phone.

"Emmett can you relax? I was just going to tell you guys that my friend Rosie from Miami is coming in next week to visit. And, she wants to meet you Em."

"Really? Is she pretty? Do you have a picture?" This guy is always on a sugar rush or maybe he drinks way too much coffee in the mornings. He is the male version of Alice.

"Yeah, of course I have a picture of her. She's my best friend."

While searching through my phone for a picture, Masen gets a call. He excuses himself from the table when he answers the phone. I wonder if that's a booty call or a business call. I wouldn't doubt it being some beautiful model on the other end of the conversation considering how extremely handsome he is.

I show Emmett the picture of Rosie and mumbles that he's going to marry her while analyzing the picture. I'm not even going to tell Rosie that because I don't want her to get too excited. This guy might be some Casanova like Masen. I am looking forward to next weekend when Rosie comes to visit. God knows how much I miss her and need her.

"Hey guys I hate to do this but I have to go. I have to go to LA for an emergency meeting at the branch there. I'll catch up with you all when I get back. Em can you make sure the girls get back to their place safely?"

Masen walks back in from his call and starts picking up. Emmett agrees and we all say bye to him. I can't help but feel a little sad that he had to leave so quickly. I was having a good time getting to know him and I was looking forward to him possibly taking me home. A girl can dream can't she?

When we get home Alice opens a bottle of wine and serves us each a glass after we sit on the couch.

"So how about we start with you telling me how you met Edward. I mean you've only been here a week and you've met and captured the attention of like New York's most eligible bachelor."

"Very funny Alice. I have not captured his attention, he told me so himself. He's just a nice guy. I actually met him Monday on my way to work."

I tell Alice about the park incident. The entire time she is smiling so big I'm sure her jaw must hurt.

"When I introduced you guys last night why didn't you say something?" I ask Alice as I pour myself another glass of wine.

"How about you rewind and go back to that moment. Edward didn't even look at us when you were in front of him. Even when you introduced us. Then you pulled us away so fast and didn't want to talk about it. Afterwards we found Tanya and the guys. We started drinking and got so drunk that I forgot. Either way it worked out in the end. Did he declare his love for you in the car ride to the restaurant?"

"Yeah right. That's the last thing he did." I laugh at her jumping on the seat. I think she's waiting for me to tell her the beginning of some amazing love story and I'm actually a little sad to disappoint her.

"In the car I told him Rosie told me who he was and how I didn't want to be another one of his many whores, in much nicer words. His response was that I was cocky to think that's what I wanted from him. And that was it." Saying it out loud made it that much more embarrassing. How can I assume that just because he said something to me meant he wanted to date me or just fuck me?

"Bella, I met Edward through Jasper. They are actually best friends. I've read some of the tabloids but let me be the first to tell you that Edward is really a great man. Don't let that cloud your judgment."

"I know you're right."

"I wouldn't tell you this to set you up. You're my roommate and I'm sure we're going to great friends. I wouldn't want to jeopardize that. But like I said, you've caught his attention. There was something about him that's different around you."

"Ha! Whatever you say Al."

The following work week goes by smoothly. Apparently James also had an unforeseen business trip and was gone most of the week. I can't say that he was missed considering how many times he called or emailed me at the office while he was away. Ninety percent of the time he called me for ridiculous things. Today, has been a relaxing day though.

I was leaving the office on time to do some groceries and get home to clean up. I want to make sure that by the time Rosie gets here tomorrow the place is spotless and stocked. As soon as I'm walking out of the building I get a text.

_Did you miss me?_

Who in the world is this? I look up around the streets for any familiar faces and come across none.

_Who is this?_

I'm a second away from calling the cops and walking back inside when I feel the butterflies.

_Look up._

As soon as I do I'm met with Masen leaning against a black SUV. I walk towards him which takes a minute since there's people traffic at this time. How the hell did he get my number and how did he know I was just walking out?

"Hey handsome stalker. Were you channeling your inner psycho?"

"Very funny. I actually just got in today and was leaving the office when I figured we can go for that dinner you owe me."

Dinner with Masen. It's not like I have anything important to do. Yeah I was going to prepare for Rosie to get here but it's not like our place isn't clean. Alice and I are pretty good at getting our chores done weekly. And I can buy groceries whenever.

Don't read so much in to this Bella. It's just a friend asking another to dinner. That's what friends do.

"Sure. I didn't have any big plans for tonight anyway."

"That's so sweet Bells, way to make me feel special. I called Alice but she already has plans so she gave me your number to ask you. The guys are working late so it'll just be us."

Because he just got in to town he had a car service driving him around instead of the bat mobile. I think I prefer when he drives because he's paying attention to the road and not me. This is a bit more intimate being in such close proximities.

"So how was LA?" He nods to the driver and we're off.

"It was horribly boring. I need a vacation and soon. How's your work week been so far?"

"Of all the descriptions I've heard about California, that has never been one of them. And work has been good. My boss has been away for a few days so it's been wonderful." He looks at me seriously and with these intense green eyes. Almost as if studying me.

"Why do you say that? What's wrong with your boss?"

"No, nothing is wrong. He just creeps me out sometimes. Anyway, enough about work. Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

I groan internally. There is nothing I can't stand more than a "surprise". In a way it's contradicting. I like the aspect of being surprised but I hate the anxiety of not knowing.

Driving through the city with Masen as the sun is setting is too perfect. Watching the people power walking through the streets in throngs, roads jam packed with cars, and huge buildings with so many lights. I don't think I'll ever tire of this. We're driving in silence but it's a comfortable silence.

We pull into a garage full of luxurious cars. However, the higher up we go the less cars I see. The fourth floor is gated, but the driver goes right through.

"So now that you have brought me to most secluded garage what are you planning to do to me? Should I be scared?" I obviously don't mean that. I've never felt more comfortable with a man than I do him and I barely even know him.

"The complete opposite Bella. This is my own parking floor which is guarded. If anything that should ease your mind."

The car pulls up to the entrance of the building and Masen gets out. He walks around and opens my door offering me his hand to help me out. This man was raised right. There are no words spoken as I walk next to him but a few steps behind him while holding on to his arm. My body seemed to willingly and unconsciously gravitate towards him. He pulls me into this elevator that he activates with his key. The elevator had no buttons so it must take you to a specific floor and there only.

"Where exactly are you taking me that requires you to have your own elevator key for access?"

"You have no patience do you?" I can't help but bite my lower lip and blush at that comment.

"Since you mentioned the whole paparazzi thing I figured we would come to my house for dinner. I can make some serious shrimp scampi and we can get to know each other a little better." Queue the stomach growl.

"Please tell me you didn't hear that?" He is trying so hard to not laugh out loud but I glare at his shaking shoulders. Will the odds be ever in my favor? Jeez, I am destined to ridicule myself in front of Masen every time I see him.

"I can pretend I didn't. Welcome to my place." He says as the elevator dings and opens up to the apartment. I'm used to there being a waiting area and then walking to the door but this elevator leads you directly inside this mansion in a building. From across the room I see the floor to ceiling windows which has a view of the skyline. How can this be anyone's home and how am I even standing in it.

"Pinch me." I must be dreaming.

"What? You want me to pinch you?"

"Sorry, I just can't believe the view. This place is amazing Masen. I don't even.. I'm speechless. Just wow."

He takes my hand to take me on a tour of this place. I stop and take a minute to take it all in. I do a full circle and come to realize he owns this entire floor. From the view of the windows we're pretty high up too. Masen's home has a homey but modern feel to it. It's the perfect blend of both worlds.

We walk in to the kitchen and I run my finger over the countertops and appliances. The kitchen is one of my favorite places to be because I love cooking and baking. But his kitchen is equipped with the best of the best in appliances and has the dark cabinets and marble countertop. The kitchen is huge and the cherry on top is that it is open to the living room so you can enjoy the city view from here. He then takes me through the rooms on this floor. He has two living rooms. One is for decoration that no one ever sits on and the other is kind of like the family room. Then he takes me through his game room which he even has a theater room in. That room has about 10 huge seats. Masen also gives me a tour of his office which has a library full of books.

"You know I would be in heaven here? The kitchen the views and the books. This is what I dream about."

"You haven't even seen the best part." He grabs my hand and takes me upstairs. There are only two rooms up here. We walk to the right and this has to be his bedroom. His bed is facing the floor to ceiling window. There's a fire burning in the fireplace that is in the corner joining the two windows. The room is all white and so pristine. It almost has a magical feel to it. As I start walking in to the room inadvertently closer to the bed he comes up behind me grabbing my arms to stop me.

"Lay down." I look down at his obviously huge custom made bed and then back at him. My body tingles with his touch and his voice made me hot. As much as I want to argue I let him lead me to the bed He goes to the right side of the bed and we both lay down. As soon as my head hits the pillow I turn to face him. He looks at me almost as if I'm his prey. And he's going in for the kill.

"Now Bella, look up." When I do, I can't help the gasp that escapes my mouth. He pushes a button and a section of the wall moves to reveal a huge window. The moon illuminates the entire room with a soft glow.

I look over at him. Masen is looking up with a serene look on his face. This is a moment I know I will remember for the rest of my life. This is the exact moment my world changed. He looks at me and the rest of the world ceased to exist. In the next instant I grab his face and pull him on top of me crashing my lips to his.


End file.
